


Your Choice

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: whedonland, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Goodbyes, Post-Series Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara makes a choice Mal disagrees with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whedonland Squared challenge with the prompt: Your Choice. (I know it was meant as author's choice, but I liked the phrase) ;)

"So this is your decision?"

"Yes."

"You're just going to leave?"

"It is my choice. I came to this ship as my own person, and I'll leave it the same way."

"Not rightly sure I understand that, the distinction, given what you do for a living…"

"Of course you'd bring that up."

"Hey! I'm just saying that people pay for your time, so with you being your own person, there's a bit of confusion there."

"People pay for your time too."

"I ain't a whore."

"It's the same thing! You're a smuggler. People pay you to perform a service, and in your case, most of the time you get screwed."

"Wh- … I have no way to answer that."

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I need to finish packing."

"Of course. As you said, this is your decision."

"Yes, it is."


End file.
